Mi mejor estudiante, Rachel Roth
by Perfect like Harley
Summary: Dos personas unidas por un examen "Una noche, solo una noche, eso fue lo que dio inicio a nuestro " Mal Summary :(


_Mi mejor estudiante._

* * *

Richard POV:

-Cassidi Bennet... Jake Batcher... Marian Town...Daniel Shepard... Tomas Aldrieh... Brian Becker... Maira Aldridge... Rachel Roth... Todos presentes, bien comencemos

_Una mañana normal, la clase de francés siempre era un reto; normalmente solo enseño ingles._ pensé. Aunque trataba de mantenerme al margen, no lo soporte más, tuve que mirarla a ella, Rachel Roth: la mejor estudiante, bueno... eso hasta hace 2 semanas.

_**-Flashback-**_

-Ya termino la clase, pueden irse.

Todos comenzaron a desalojar el salón de clases, excepto ella... Había notado que esta clase no había puesto atención alguna a la lección de hoy, sin embargo, Seguía sentada en primera fila al lado de la ventana.

-Rachel, ya puedes irte- trate de mantenerme firme, pero sus ojos eran como un laberinto sin salida y hacían que mi "firmeza" se esfumara. Era hermosa de eso no había duda.

-Profesor, tengo una duda ¿me ayuda?- note como sus labios temblaban con cada palabra pronunciada.

-Claro, para eso estoy- sonreí, tome una silla y me coloque a su lado.

-Aquí... ¿como puedo traducir esto?

-Bueno tiene varias traducciones, pero la más adecuada es "me gustas"

-Me gustas... mucho- la mire algo confundido, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. _¿que? _todo indicaba una sola cosa _¿esto es una confesión?- _se que usted... tiene novia y créame lo respeto es solo que yo necesitaba...

-Por favor Rachel, retírate.

No tardo en recoger sus cosas y marcharse...

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

Desde ese día se perdía la mayoría de las clases, sus calificaciones eran ya ineficientes, al menos en francés. Tenía que hablar con ella, necesitaba que entendiera que yo tengo 25 y ella 17, lo nuestro era imposible... _¿lo nuestro? ... no! lo que ella quería..._ Aparte, debe rendir el examen final para poder aprobar.

Luego de clases la llame, claro antes de que saliera corriendo del salón como lo hacia desde hace 2 semanas..., después de que todos se marcharon, hable.

-Rachel, tu..

-Se que debo el examen, se que mis notas son bajas y lo lamento.

-No me interrumpas cuando te hablo.

-Si, discúlpeme... - sus ojos fijos en el suelo demostraban vergüenza.

-Mañana debo entregar las calificaciones para que puedan estar en tu informe por lo que me temo que debo tomarte la examen ahora

-Pero la escuela esta por cerrar.

-Lo se. Tengo 2 opciones para ti y debes elegir ahora.

-Lo escucho...

-Puedes reprobar o puedes venir conmigo para hacer el examen. - sus ojos me miraron, cuanto estuve sin verlos fijos en mi ¿7 días? 8, tal vez...

-iré con usted...

-bien, toma tus cosas.

camine, rápido, sentía sus pasos detrás de mi... _hasta su caminar se escucha delicado..._ Llegamos al estacionamiento y me dirigí rápido hasta mi vehículo. _que estoy pensando..._

-¿Una motocicleta?- dijo alzando una ceja...

-Si, ¿algún problema?

-No, ninguno.- mentía, era demasiado obvia, siempre ella, la mala mentirosa... ¿_no notara que sus manos tiemblan peor que la gelatina? _

-bien, pues sube...- dije ya encima del vehículo y sacando la llave, obedeció de inmediato.- Y agárrate fuerte.

Al solo hacer contacto con la moto se asusto, sonreí, no se porque, con Kori nunca había resultado, para Kori era demasiado peligroso por lo cual nunca acepto dar un paseo conmigo... _Y jamás aceptara... _Conduje hasta nuestro destino, mi departamento, Acostumbraba a ir algo más rápido, pero Rachel ya tenía sus uñas enterradas en mi estomago así que para evitar algún peligro me mantuve "pasivo".Al llegar se bajo como si la motocicleta quemara, volví a sonreír. _estúpido, deja de hacer esto, tu estas por casarte..._ Subimos, en silencio, al piso 19, entre y deje mis cosas sobre la mesa, rápido saque la hoja y se la entregue.

-comienza.

Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y saco un lápiz...

-¿Ya comiste?

- ¿que? -levanto la mirada con algo de sorpresa. Sabía que ella no comía en la hora de almuerzo, todos los profesores hablaban de eso, ella era muy extraña; no se le veía con muchas personas, no comía nada, Siempre tomaba té, no se sabe mucho sobre su familia y normalmente se le ve leyendo algún libro... _es como una belleza extraña..._ Sonreí.

-Te pregunto si ya has comido algo...

-Si -volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el examen, _tonta..._

-¿enserio?

-Si.-_ Sus manos estan inquietas, miente de nuevo..._

Camine a la cocina, tome lo que fuera rápido, fideos. No tardo mucho, pensando que eran como fideos instantáneos, lo serví en un plato y se lo deje al lado.

-Dije que ya comí... -

-No sea testaruda y cómelo niña.

me senté a su lado con otro plato de fideos y comencé a comer, pero ella no. La mire firme y rápido tomo el tenedor y comenzó a llenar su boca de fideos.

-tranquila...

el tenedor calló desde sus manos al piso llevándose consigo un par de fideos y dejando un rojo intenso en las mejillas de ella.

-que torpe- declaró

-no te preocupes, te traeré otro tenedor...

me levante y me dirigí a la cocina. _Todos tenemos una debilidad y la de ella soy yo. _

Al cruzar el marco de la cocina al comedor fue cuando la vi de rodillas limpiando los fideos, esa posición dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus muslos. Apreté el tenedor con tanta fuerza que por un momento creí que lo había doblado...  
Seguimos comiendo, en silencio, a ratos me miraba, fingía no darme cuenta, _era mejor así..._ Recogí su plato y el mio.

-Ahora continua...- mire la prueba, solo el nombre estaba puesto... - Reprobaras..

-¿eso cree?- me miro con una sonrisa confiada de que estaba equivocado.

-Si, es más, puedo apostar a que así sera. son las 8:30... tienes hasta máximo las 10:00

_-Bien..._ - rió por lo bajo, era burlesca y testaruda, parecía ser una chica muy confiada.

La prueba que ella estaba desarrollando no era la misma que la original, le había puesto ejercicios tan difíciles y preguntas tan retorcidas que estaba seguro que fracasaría. _si, no había duda de ello._ Sabía que demoraría así que comencé a ordenar papeleo escolar.

-Listo- me sonrió.

-¿que? - mire mi reloj, solo 30 minutos, debió dejar la prueba en blanco...

-Puede revisarla ahora, creo que sobro tiempo... -la sonrisa no se alejaba de su rostro...

Tome la prueba y mi lápiz rojo. Todo estaba correcto, ni una falta de ortografía, ni falta de información; su francés era perfecto. estaba tan sorprendido y fuera de mi ¿_como? _Al final de la prueba estaba escrito me gusta en varios idiomas... baje la prueba, me seguía mirando, esta vez su rostro denotaba serenidad, se sentó sobre mi haciendo que sus piernas rozaran tiernamente mis caderas. _¿que sucede? _sus manos guiaban a las mías a tocar sus delicadas y suaves piernas.

-Rachel... -se aproximó hacia mi dejando que su cuerpo tocara un poco el mio- no podemos...

-¿porque?

-Porque... - habían tantas razones, sin embargo, ninguna salio por mi boca...- porque no...

-Tus manos no dicen lo mismo...

Mis manos ya actuaban por si solas mientras tocaban con fervor sus firmes muslos por debajo de su uniforme.  
La tome con fuerza del cuello y nuestros labios al fin se juntaron, desabroche con furia su uniforme y ella desgarraba mi camisa, si bien sus boca era deliciosa, necesitaba más así mis besos se convirtieron en mordiscos y fueron basando por todo su pecho.  
Me levante teniendo sus piernas envueltas en mi y a duras penas logre llegar a mi cama, me deje caer con ella encima, mis caricias siguieron, mientras que su excitación era obvia, sus uñas se enterraban en mi espalda y sus fuertes gemidos llenaban la habitación. Ella debía ser mía esta noche.

Baje hasta su punto intimo, saque la pequeña prenda con los dientes -mis manos estaban muy ocupadas con sus grandes pechos- y luego de tener a la vista el "premio mayor" lo supe, esto sería estupendo... Alejando a una de mis manos de sus pechos comencé a masajear su clítoris, los gemidos aumentaron y más que ser gemidos eran gritos desesperados de placer. Podía escuchar como pedía más y más. mientras mi dedo pulgar seguía con el masaje, dos de mis dedos se introdujeron en ella, era estrecha y caliente, muy caliente. Sus manos se hacían puño arrugando así las sabanas, que ya bastante maltratadas estaban. termine por deshacerme de mi ropa y acomodarme encima de ella, me acerque a su boca y la bese mientras una de mis manos hacia que sus piernas volvieran a rodearme, con delicadeza me introduje en ella, era estrecha y yo estaba demasiado grande. con mis besos intente ahogar sus gritos mientras comenzaba a moverme muy lento. a ratos Gritaba con fuerza mi nombre _su voz, en mi y para mi, hacia estragos... _

-acércate un poco -pedí entre gruñidos.

Así puso sus brazos a rededor de mi cuello y apretando un poco más sus piernas en mi. _es tan virginal_. sonreí entre besos.

-Richard, Más Ah~ rápido-

Así obedecí, como un cruel esclavo mi boca comía su cuello, empecé a embestirla con más rapidez el placer me llenaba por completo y estaba claro que a ella también. mis gruñidos acompañaban acorde a sus gritos de placer.

-Rachel, ya.. yo.. -gruñi.

-hazlo.

me acerque lo suficiente y la embestí por ultima vez, ese líquido caliente comenzó a llenar su ser, los ojos de rachel se cerraron con fuerza y sus uñas desgarraron mi espalda causándome un placer indescriptible.

-Rachel... creo que aprobaste...

Mirando su sonrisa comencé a cerrar mis ojos...

* * *

Cuando desperté ella ya no estaba, en su lugar había una enojada Kori, no era necesario que me dijera que habíamos terminado, eso era completamente obvio. No supe nada más de Rachel Roth durante todo el mes, Algunos decían que sería transferida, otros que se había fugado y los más estúpidos comentaban que se había quitado la vida, En fin; ya no tenía nada más que mis fieles amigos, esa tarde renunciaría a mi trabajo y dejaría la ciudad, aunque fue una decisión drástica sabía que sería lo mejor porque, al parecer, Rachel no volvería a aparecer en mi vida. Yo... yo la quería, de alguna forma había aprendido a quererla y ella me dejo. no quería aceptar que estaba enamorado, pero ¿era posible? _me enamore de mi estudiante estrella, una noche lo hicimos y ella me dejo. _Sonaba estúpido e irreal. A veces me pregunto si realmente yo le gustaba tanto como proclamaba ella... _¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mi Rachel? ¿Me amaste aunque sea un poco? _

El día se hizo eterno, luego de renunciar conduje hasta mi lugar de descanso. subí. deje las cosas en la mesa. entre en la cocina tome un vaso de agua y lo tome lento. _¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque?_

-¿Richard?

Tosí. Casi muero atragantado de agua. ¿_era cierto? ¿era ella o ya había comenzado a alucinar?._ Entonces hay la vi, parada cerca de la puerta de la cocina, parecía asustada y triste.

-Podemos hablar...

Más que pregunta fue un sugerencia, camino hacia mi despacio, yo seguía sin decir nada o bueno que se supone que diga "Rachel desapareciste por más de un mes, ahora amemonos de nuevo para que desaparezcas para siempre". Yo, yo no estaba claro del todo... ella se va y ahora vuelve ¿que quiere?

-Yo... Me voy y solo quería despedirme...

-Oh que bien, Adiós.- con frialdad escupí esas palabras para ella.

-Ri...

-No Rachel, vete, como antes, como siempre lo haces y como lo vas a seguir haciendo, tu nunca aprenderás a enfrentar los problemas de la vida, porque para ti siempre es más fácil huir.

Sus ojos, que antes me miraban profundamente, decayeron hasta llegar a sus zapatos.

-¿Que esperas?, vete. - _Arruinaste mi vida Rachel..._

-...-

-Escúchame bie...

me había acercado y la había tomado por los brazos, levanto la mirada; lagrimas surcaban sus ojos amenazando con caer. Indefensa, así estaba. ¿_no eras tu la que se quería burlar de mi?. _se abalanzó sobre mi, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y todo su cuerpo apoyado sobre el mio. Rompió a llorar fuertemente sobre mi hombro. _¿que ocurre?_ Uno de mis brazos rodeo su cintura y el otro su cuello. Todo se convirtió en un abrazo...

-No, Rachel, no era enserio... Tranquila...

Intente calmarla y funcionó, de a poco dejo de llorar, pero en ningún momento se separo de mi ni yo de ella. _soy un gran estúpido..._

-Me dirás que ocurre?

-Mi madre quiere irse, lejos, muy lejos...

-¿porque?

-yo.. ella sabe..

-¿que cosa?- No respondió solo apretó más sus brazos a mi cuello... entonces comprendí - oh... eso?

-Si...

-¿y no te dejara estar cerca mio?

-no es eso..

-¿entonces?

-yo - nuestro abrazo se rompió completamente- Tengo un problema un poco más grave... - dijo bajando la mirada.

-Rachel ¿Que ocurre?

-...-

-Rachel..

-...- paso su mano por su mejilla, seguramente para secar alguna lágrima- Tengo tres semanas y medias de embarazo.

Mis sentidos se apagaron. mientras ella seguía sin mirarme. _papá, voy a ser papá. _

-Mi madre no quiere que tenga al bebe por eso nos vamos...

-Quédate. por favor.

-Mi madre...

-No tiene porque saber, no te dejaré matar a nuestro hijo Rachel... Yo lo quiero.

-Yo también, pero...

-No iremos, ahora. toma tus cosas. ya. - _quien huye ahora... _

* * *

-No, en esta oración el sujeto va después.

-Mmm- comenzó a borrar y corregir- Así?

-No- Reí- A ver...

Me senté detrás de ella poniendo una de mis manos en su gran panza, tome el lápiz y comencé a corregir por ella.

-Usted sabe mucho... -dijo observando la oración terminada

-Porque me sigues diciendo usted?

-Pues... Pase dos años diciéndole así...

-Pero ya no, Aparte me haces sentir viejo...

-Viejo? - comenzó a reír bajo.- no creo que sea así...

Saque el cabello para dejar al descubierto su cuello, ella me miro y yo me acerque un poco y ella desvió la mirada hasta el cuaderno

-Y ... ¿esta?

Aun no se acostumbraba a que yo la tocara, o la besara; seguía cambiando el tema cada vez que me ponía más "cariñoso" con ella.

-¿Porque mejor no descansamos un rato? - Palabras un poco picaras por el tema en cuestión.

-Pero si solo llevamos 4 ejercicios... - _Ingenua.._

_-_pero podemos practicar otra cosa...

Sentí como su cuerpo se ponía rígido, comprendió a la perfección mis intenciones. bese despacio su cuello, se dio vuelta con agilidad y comenzó a besarme con dulzura.

-Supongo que te ayudare con biología...

-No tengo biología

-Bueno nunca esta demás saber como se hacen los bebes..

-No- dijo deteniéndose- tengo que estudiar...

-No, esta vez no!

Me levante y la tome para llevarla a la habitación y comenzar con lo que deseaba hacer hace unas hora atrás...

-Tengo.. examen...-dijo agitada

-Vamos Rae, Diviértete.

-Richard.

-¿Te he dicho que me gusta cuando dices mi nombre justo antes de hacerte el amor? - Su cara enrojeció enseguida.

-Te amo Dick.

-Y yo a ti Rae.


End file.
